Percy Jackson, the Ten Tailed Wolf
by Dis Lexic
Summary: Percy loses everything when Annabeth dumps him for a contract and a new son of Poseidon arrives in camp. He goes to the Gods to die but ends up as the guardian of the Hunters. You know the drill. He dies in his duty, but returns as the ten tailed wolf, lord of the hunt and the moon and alpha of a new group of immortal hunters.
1. Chapter 1

**Percy Jackson, the ten tailed wolf.**

Percy loses everything when Annabeth dumps him for a contract and a new son of Poseidon arrives in camp. He goes to the Gods to die but ends up as the guardian of the Hunters. You know the drill. He dies in his duty, but returns as the ten tailed wolf, lord of the hunt and the moon and alpha of a new group of immortal hunters.

**Yo, nice to see you all. This may initially seem similar to some of the other guardian of the hunter fanfic. But it will change a lot later. If you like this, then go look at some of the other fics that use this format. I won't go into much detail with Percy's time with the hunters, because it is basically the same as the other fics like this. He gets pranked to hell by the Hunters and eventually saves them and then they accept him, he and Artemis fall in love, etc. The primary difference will be Percy's powers and outfit. As cool as the assassin's robes are, it's over done. Same with fire powers. Instead, I'm going to take a leaf from Naruto (no pun intended) with some of his powers and will give him an outfit similar to the hunters. Now without further ado, I don't own Percy Jackson or any of the techniques that may be used in this fic. I do, however own all of the Great Spirits, their powers and Percy's Wolf Pack.**

Percy's Dispair: A new Vow and Power

"WHAT?!" thundered Zeus as he looked at the hero of Olympus in shock.

"I came here because I want to die," Percy said, looking up at his uncle, his eyes red with tears, "I have nothing left to live for. Annabeth left me for work and since my brother," he said the word with so much venom that the entire counsel shuddered, "and I came back from our quest, everyone has pushed me to one side."

You see, a few months after the war with Gaia ended, the searchers found a new son of the sea god. At first Percy was happy, unfortunately, the kid was an arrogant brat who loved to show off. A few weeks ago he and his brother had been given a quest to clean out a monster encampment. They succeeded, no thanks to the brat who just charged in recklessly and almost ended up becoming a monsters lunch. The only reason he survived is because Percy was able to flood the valley that the monsters were camping in and drown them. When they got back to camp, the brat twisted everything so it was him who killed all of the monsters. Now everyone was treating him like the second coming of Heracles (although why they were was beyond Percy, the guy was a jerk after all).

When Poseidon heard this tale, he looked ready to zap the entire camp into oblivion, but calmed himself and attempted to talk Percy out of his flunk. Nothing worked however and so he resigned himself to his son's death.

"I am truly sorry that your life fell apart like this," Zeus said as he raised his bolt.

Percy closed his eyes and waited for the release of his pain, but opened them again when he heard the counsel gasp in shock. Standing in front of him with an arm raised was a tall man dressed all in black. He had shoulder length black hair and pale skin. His most distinguishing feature was the massive black wings that sprouted from his shoulder blades. That and the fact that he had caught the Master Bolt in one hand. Percy couldn't help but feel like he knew the man, but he didn't know where from. The man turned his head to look at the son of Poseidon, revealing that his eyes were two different colors. His left eye was silver and his right was gold. Looking at his eyes made Percy want to fall into a deep slumber. He was snapped from his musings when the man spoke:  
"It is not your destiny to die today, guardian." His voice was soothing and made Percy's heart seem lighter than it had in a long time. The man winced slightly as he said it, before muttering something about introducing some old buzzard to the sharp end of a scythe.

Zeus then shook himself from the shock of having someone catch the most powerful weapon in the world and asked: "Who in Hades are you?!"

The man turned his head back to the gods and cocked his head on one side, making him look like an inquisitive bird.

"My name is Mugen," the man said, bowing his head slightly, "I am the messenger of Chaos. I was sent here to evaluate Perseus Jackson. The boy interests my master greatly."

Zeus paled at the mention of Mugens affliction before he caught the Master Bolt that the Messenger of Chaos threw to him.

"Everything that I have discovered about the boy indicates that he is what we have been looking for since Orion was killed," Mugen continued, "Mind you though, that bastard quickly disappointed us with his actions."

Poseidon looked confused, "Why have you been evaluating my sons?"

"I haven't, it is pure coincidence that both of the people who attracted my attention were your offspring," the winged spirit replied, "Percy has fulfilled more of the conditions than Orion did."

"The conditions for what?" Artemis asked.

"Can't say unless the boy manages one more test," Mugen answered with a grin, "now, I have to go. Unfortunately, none of you will remember this conversation until the proper time. Good luck, Percy Jackson, we will meet again."

And with that, Mugen transformed into a raven and vanished along with the memory of the conversation.

**#page break#**

Zeus looked over at the moon goddess and exchanged a silent conversation with her, during which her face morphed into a scowl, before she finely nodded. Zeus smiled before addressing the son of Poseidon at his feet.

"If we were to give you a purpose again, would you still want to die?"

Percy thought for a few seconds before responding the affirmative.

"If that's the case, I want to offer you the position of the Guardian of the Hunters. You will have a similar immortality to the hunters and it will be your duty to protect them. The green eyed boy didn't hesitate. He went over to the moon goddesses throne and knelt before her.

"I swear on Styx and Chaos that I, Percy Jackson son of Poseidon, will protect the hunters until the day I die."

This proclamation shocked the gods, but not as much as what happened next. There was a rumble of thunder and a flash of light and two people appeared in the middle of the room. One was clearly Chaos as his skin and clothes were covered in galaxies and he extruded an aura of power.

The other was a woman whose beauty rivaled Aphrodite. Her hair and eyes were the color of dried blood. She was wearing blood red robes and a gleeful expression. Her most distinguishing features were the white fox ears on top of her head and the nine white fox tails that emerged from her tail bone. She had a large raven sitting on her shoulder.

"HA! I can't wait to rub this in that arrogant eagles face later!" the fox girl crowed, causing Chaos to wince and clean out his ear.

"Not the time, Arie," the creator said, before looking at Percy, who looked like a deer in the headlamps "Are you sure that you want to swear by me, knowing that it's binding till the day you die?"

Percy shook himself from his shock and looked the most powerful being in the universe right in the eye. "I need a purpose otherwise I might as well not exist. I used to live for my friends, but they abandoned me, this will give me a reason to live, so yes, I will swear by your name."

Chaos was silent for a moment before nodding and saying: "I accept your vow, son of the earthshaker, and give you some gifts to help you on the way." The creator looked at his companion who nodded and stepped forward.

"My name is Arie and I am the spirit of magic among other things," the fox girl began, "My father would like me to give you three gifts. The first is an upgrade for your eyes to be able to see in a near complete circle, as well as through solid objects. You will also be able to locate anything within a mile radius around you by focusing on what you want to find. They can also be used to find weak points on your opponent's body to allow you to destroy them easier. You can activate these abilities at will by pushing your energy into your eyes."

Percy winced as Arie sent a blast of white light into his eyes.

"The second gift is an enhanced control over water," the fox continued, "you will be able to pull the water out of thin air and shape it as you see fit, into any form. Be careful, though. Creating water will drain your energy very quickly."

A blue beam hit Percy causing him to wince again.

"The third actually comes from my husband, who can't be here due to his other duties, and is the ability to control the wind and mould it into whatever shape you wish," Arie finished, while blasting Percy with gray light, "You can combine your water and wind powers to make ice, with a bit of practice. Finally, something from me that you will find useful. You will have to find out for yourself what it is, though." As she said this, she blasted Percy one final time with a warm orange light, before winking at him and vanishing in a flash of red light. Chaos sighed and shook his head.

"That counsel is going to be the death of me," he muttered before looking at Percy, "Don't let me down, kid, or I'll let the Shinigami eat your soul." The Creator then turned on his heel and vanished in a flash of light.

"Meet me at Lincoln Park," Artemis said, before she too vanished.

"Before you go, I give you permission to travel in my realm," said Zeus, surprising the entire council, "What? He's earned my respect."

Percy bowed before forming a sign with his fingers and vanishing in a swirl of leaves.

**Right, that's that. Let me know what you think. Flames will be used to make virtual cookies for the reviewers. Check out my other story. If anyone wants to make a front cover for this story, fee****l free.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Percy Jackson, the ten tailed wolf.**

Percy loses everything when Annabeth dumps him for a contract and a new son of Poseidon arrives in camp. He goes to the Gods to die but ends up as the guardian of the Hunters. You know the drill. He dies in his duty, but returns as the ten tailed wolf, lord of the hunt and the moon and alpha of a new group of immortal hunters.

**Yo. I have to say that I wasn't expecting to get so many likes and favoure****rs so soon. Then again, these sort of things generally do. Yes Percys going to be using a lot of things from Naruto. Powers, weapons and outfits, as you will see. A word of warning, Percy will vanish for a bit later. Its kind of required in this sort of th****ing. Now lets begin. I do not own Percy Jackson or any of the Naruto skills, gear or costume designs.**

Percy's Despair: a Fresh Start with the Hunters

Artemis walked into the camp, calling for the Hunters to gather so that she could tell them about Percy. The reactions were rather predictable.

"WHAT!?"  
"A MAN!"  
"WE DON'T NEED PROTECTION!"

along with a few less polite ones.

"Look I know exactly how you feel," Artemis said, trying to calm them down, "But I assure you that he's not a pig like most men."

"Nice to hear you think so highly of me," a voice said from a tree above them.

The moon goddess looked up and saw who she assumed was Percy sitting on a branch. It was kind of hard to tell due to the mask he was wearing. In fact his outfit was completely different to what he was wearing in the throne room. He was now wearing a pair of black jeans with bandages round his right thigh where a brown pouch was strapped, a navy long sleeve shirt with silver moon symbols on the shoulders under a silver flak jacket. On his hands were fingerless gloves with metal plates on the back. He had a white mask covering his face that resembled a deer's face. Riptide was strapped across his back rather than in its pen form.

The hunters reacted to his sudden appearance by pointing their arrows at him.

"Who are you?" demanded Thalia, stepping in front of her mistress.

"I'm hurt, Thalia," the masked man replied, "It's been a while but surely you recognise me."  
The girl's eyes widened as she recognised the voice.

"Percy?" she asked.

The figure just reached up and removed his mask revealing the grinning face of the hero of Olympus. He had a head band wrapped round his head with a helix engraved on the metal plate at the front.

"Nice to see you again, Pine-cone face."

Most of the Hunters relaxed when he revealed himself. They may not like males, but they did respect the hero of two wars.

"What's with the new look?" questioned Thalia.

"I'll tell you the story later."

"Percy, get down here," Artemis said, getting sick of looking up at him.

"Yes ma'am," he said as he hopped down from the tree, landing lightly.

"Right, let's get your duties started," the silver eyed goddess said with an evil grin on her face.

Two weeks later

"Finished," Percy said as he dropped the last arrow on a pile and dismissing his clones.

Over the last fortnight, he had been given all of the tasks that the Hunters didn't want. Such as cooking, cleaning, washing and sharpening arrows. He had also discovered what he amused to be the final part of Aries gift. Clones. Solid clones that could be ordered to do things before dispersing and giving the creator the memories they gathered. Very helpful. Particularly because no one knew about this little trick, so were very impressed by the speed he could finish the chores. The hunters also weren't aware of his eye upgrades yet, so were stumped as to how he kept avoiding there pranks. Fun stuff. And if he did get caught, he just used his replacement technique to escape. Percy was sure that he had seen the abilities he could use before, but he couldn't remember where.

He stood up and left the armoury tent, but not before checking for traps outside. Seeing none, he exited the tent and went to make dinner. After the hunters had finished demolishing his cooking, he stood to head to his tent. That night he had a dream. Now, as everyone knows, Demigods don't have nice dreams. They are usually visions.

He was standing on top of a spire overlooking a city that he didn't recognise. Suddenly a voice spoke.

"Percy, listen to me. In this city, there is a girl in serious trouble. Please help her. Save her and take her to the hunters. She will be instrumental in the war to come. I will send her location to you directly. Please, save my Daughter."

After the voice vanished, Percy woke with a start. He sat there gasping for a few seconds before he leapt out of bed and ran to Artemis' tent.

Artemis POV

I sat in my tent going over the plans I had for my hunters. The war may be over, but there was still a rather large number of monsters roaming around and it was my hunters job to eliminate them. Suddenly the silence was broken as Percy burst into the tent. Normally, I would have turned him into a jackalope for this, but the look in his eyes stopped me. He looked apserlutly frantic. He skidded to a stop in front of me, falling to one knee.

"My lady, I need to request permission to leave temporally," he said, before telling me of his dream.

"Granted," I said as soon as he finished. If one of the gods had sent a dream like that then it must be bad.

He bowed once before vanishing in a swirl of leaves. No matter how many times he did that, I still hadn't gotten used to it.

Percy POV

I appeared in the town that had been specified by the voice and looked around. It seemed nice enough. It was a small town, miles from anywhere in the middle of nowhere. A backwater. A dead end. The sort of place where everyone knows everyone else and the younger generation always leave. I honestly couldn't tell why the voice wanted me to save its daughter from a place like this.

I was broken from my musings by a harsh caw next to my ear. I looked round and saw that a large raven was sitting on the branch looking at me. It spread its wings before taking of and circling me, indicating that I should follow. Five minutes later, we arrived in front of a house. It was nice, if a little run down, with a large front garden and a fence with fresh white paint. All in all it looked like a place well lived in. I activated my eyes and looked through the wall of the house. What I saw made my blood boil. Most of the house looked pretty ordinary, but the attic was another story. It looked like a prison cell and torcher chamber rolled into one. Strapped to the table in the room was a girl who looked no older than nine and she was coved in wounds from, burns to cuts. Standing next to the table was a large _creature_. It was unlike any monster I had ever seen. Its top half looked like a man with the skin taken off and its bottom was an enormous black snake's tail, oozing what looked like tar. In its hand it held a knife that was immersed in the brazea next to it.

"A Snake Mother," said the raven said, "one of the highest level demons in Hell. It should not be here, they can't survive this far from the centre of their power."

I nodded, not even questioning how the bird could talk, more focused on helping the girl. I jumped onto the roof and crept silently towards the window. As I reached it, the monster removed the knife from the flames and raised it above its head. Throwing caution to the wind, I leaped through the window, drawing Riptide as I did, blocking the knife as it was brought down.

"Well, well," it hissed, "a little hero to add to my collection. My sisters and I will have fun with you."

I said nothing, just focused on keeping the red-hot knife away from the child on the table. The monster razed its other arm, before punching me in the chest, sending me into the wall hard. As I struggled to my feet, the monster slithered forwards, faster than should have been possible for such a large creature, swinging its knife at me. I grabbed a knife of my own from the pouch strapped to my leg and blocked, stabbing forwards with Riptide at the same time. The blade pierced the creature in the chest. It reeled back, thrashing for a few seconds before exploding into black goo.

"What the Hades was that thing?" I asked, not expecting a reply.

"As I said before, it was a Snake Mother," the raven said as it landed on the table next to the girl, "they are demons from Hell that should only be able to live in China and the surrounding nations. To see one this far west is troubling indeed."

I nodded, talking ravens were pretty normal compared with some of the stuff I had seen.

"My name is Minato," the raven continued, "My master sent me to lead you to his daughter."

That said Minato turned to examine the girl.

"She needs medical attention, fast," he said, "I have no healing powers, so we had best get her to the hunter camp."

I nodded again (I'd been doing that a lot lately. I was probably starting to look like one of those dogs that sit in the back of peoples cars) before unstrapping the restraints. She let out a whimper and opened her eyes. They were bright blue. Combine that with her long black hair and she looked like Thalias little sister. The girl focused on me and let out another whimper, shying away from me. If her legs were intact, she would probably have bolted. I smiled gently at her.

"Don't worry, your father sent me to help you."  
The girl stopped trying to hide and looked at him with tear-filled eyes.

"You can trust us little one," Minato said, hopping onto her shoulder, "We need to get you somewhere safe. If this is a Mothers nest then there's bound to be more nasties lurking around."

"My names Percy," I said, figuring that the quickest was to get her to trust me was to introduce myself.

"Lily," she said, before launching herself into my arms and starting to cry. Minato let out an indigent squawk as he was sent flying by the action.

"I can't travel all the way back to the Hunters camp with two people," I said, slightly worried.

"Say no more, I am a master of transportation," the blackbird said, perching himself on my shoulder, "Hang on tight!"

He let out a loud caw and spread his wings, scattering feathers around us. The feathers began to twist and spin in a non-existent wind as they spun around us, obscuring our vision. When the wind dropped, we were standing just outside the hunter's camp boundary. I nodded to Minato before taking Lily up in my arms and running towards the infirmary tent.

I placed Lily on one of the beds in the room before rummaging around in the cupboards of medical supplies, quickly finding some Ambrosia and Nectar. I rushed to the bed and gave a little of both to Lily before grabbing a roll of bandages and some planks from the corner to strap up her broken legs.

Artemis POV

I sensed someone enter the camp as I was packing up my maps. I could tell that it was Percy so was surprised when I felt him go to the infirmary tent rather than bringing the girl he had gone to save to me. Curious, I headed through the silent camp to see what he was up to. I entered the tent as Percy finished tying splints round the legs of a small girl, presumably the one he'd gone to help. And I could see why the girl's parent had bent the law to get her out. Her little body was covered in bruises and her tattered dress did very little to hid the burns and barely healed cuts that marred her skin. Percy continued to work on healing her with a single mindedness the likes of which I'd never seen. He was so focused that he hadn't seen me come into the tent and I took the opportunity to examine my guardian. His flak jacket was draped over a nearby chair and his sleeves were rolled up revealing arms lined with lean muscles. His headband was keeping his shiny black hair out of his beautiful green eyes. Wait, what? Where the hell had that come from? I am Artemis, the maiden Goddess. I couldn't think that someone was handsome. Besides he's probably just like all other men.

"_But he's not"_ said a voice at the back of my mind. _"You know he's not. He's m__ore loyal than anyone in the world and he would never break someone's heart."_

I really needed to have a _talk _with Aphrodite.

Percy POV

I straightened as I finished treating Lily's injuries as best I could, before turning around to get a chair. When I did, I saw Artemis standing in the entrance of the tent looking at me. Our eyes met and I felt a shock go through me. I had realised quite some time ago that I was falling for the silver eyed goddess. I'd always liked her; even from before I learnt I was a half-blood, she was my favourite amongst the gods, in spite of her attitude towards men. I'd always felt drawn to the moon for some reason. After meeting her in person and taking the weight of the sky, I developed some very hidden feelings for her. So well hidden, that not even I was aware of them. After spending two weeks working for her, these feelings had come to the fore although I wasn't stupid to act on them. Not after what happened to Orion. A seaweed brain I may be, but I would prefer to keep my human shape.

Third Person POV, Mugens realm

The Raven Lord smiled as he watched the interaction between Percy and Artemis. The son of Poseidon was coming along nicely. It was apparent the connection between the two, especially to a being who could see the connection between two souls. In order for the bond to complete and the requirements met, the two would have to admit their feelings. Mind you though, it had been a long time since Mugen had seen a pair of more clueless people. He sighed. At least his daughter was safe. Now all that was left was to figure out how the hell an eastern demon had managed to get to America.

Back with the two fools, third person POV

Artemis wrenched her eyes away from Percy's and asked: "so, you were successful?"

"Yes, but I found her being tortured by a demon like I had never seen before," he said, "According to the spirit that helped me, it was called a Snake Mother, at it should only be found in China."

That comment shocked Artemis from her, slightly perverted, daydreams. She would really have to talk to Aphrodite next time she was on Olympus. Wiping a small amount of blood from her nose, she said, "I need to let the counsel know about this, continue to look after this girl until I return."

Percy just nodded and turned back to the young girl and continued to work on healing her wounds with a faint green aura surrounding his hands.

Meanwhile, Artemis left the tent with her mind whirling, her thoughts shooting from the monster that Percy described, to how handsome Percy was, to making a mental note to drop by to see Aphrodite. She didn't know what was going on, but you didn't need to be the god of prophesies to know that things were about to get rather interesting.

**What do you think? Sorry for the wait, but I had writers block. Don't expect regular updates for any of my stories because I just write what I want and often suffer from chronic writers block. Till next time, this is Dis Lexic signing off, peace!**


End file.
